


Fair Warning

by fenellaevangela



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little boys don't follow the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lupin100/profile)[**lupin100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lupin100/), prompt _100_

  
Little Remus stared at his feet as his mother chastised him once again. She yelled like this a lot, he thought. How was he supposed to remember everything? It wasn’t _his_ fault if he broke a rule; there were just too many to remember.

Remus’ mother leaned down. She tugged his chin up so he had to look at her; he hated that.

“Do I have to say it one hundred times before it sinks into your head, young man?” Her nose was wrinkled, she was mad. “You aren’t allowed in the woods after dark. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mother.”


End file.
